The goal of the Community Liaison Core (CLC) is to support the overall mission of the UC Davis RCMAR through the development of a research infrastructure that will support RCMAR scientists in their research around reduction of disparities in cognitive health and healthcare services among older Latino adults. The CLC will develop a bidirectional and contextualized model and strategies that will enable both researchers and participating communities to quickly and effectively implement clinical trials around cognitive research to improve physical and cognitive function. The CLC core will support the RCMAR mission through four Specific Aims: 1) Expand existing networks of community-based organizations and groups as a resource for community-engaged research on reducing disparities for older Latinos, 2) Create a program that will allow RCMAR scholars to facilitate recruitment, retention, translation and bidirectional communication with host communities, 3) Develop, evaluate, and disseminate information on techniques and strategies to recruit and retain older Latinos in minority aging research, 4) Disseminate culturally and linguistically appropriate information on research advances related to cognitive health and impairment to Latinos in Sacramento and California's Central Valley. We will accomplish these aims through consultation with a RCMAR Community Advisory Board comprised of leaders of Sacramento and Central Valley Latino community organizations; and the Latino Health Advisory Board, comprised of practice-based physicians in Central Valley community clinics serving large Latino populations.